


The Copper Gate

by tearingbooks



Series: Out of the library in my head [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Short Story, my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearingbooks/pseuds/tearingbooks
Summary: A short story I came up with





	The Copper Gate

The copper gate  
We arrive here. I saw it coming from the beginning, but to see those inscriptions on the massive copper stone is something else. The words get a silver glow and speak.  
'A son of the cold, pure and bright like freshly fallen snow, and a fire, kind and warm like a fireplace, enter.'  
The boy and the girl look each other in the eye ans step through the copper gate. Just as told.  
'The rose boy, who carries both beauty and thorns, and the child of the nightsky, they who shine brightly, step forth.'  
The blons boy and the black haired kid obey and enter the glowing doors. My heart beats faster. Now there are three of us left.  
'The wind and water twins, come'  
The pair walks towards the gate hand in hand. Now it is just me. My hands twitch and my blood crawls through my veins.  
'Storm trapped in a human body, join them'  
I don't move an inch. It repeats itseld with a mesmerising voice. I ignore it. I know what'll happen if I listen. The voice chuckles. I tense up.  
A woman with eyes like mine stands in the gate. 'Oh, you brave girl from the north.' her eyes glow a dull red.  
I close mine


End file.
